Massage
by TheEnergyBender18
Summary: Azula's back is hurting her and Sokka offers his help. Modern AU Sokkla, Kataang, Maiko, mentions of Sukka. One-shot Smut


**Fans of SDB's Fan Fic 'Sharing Is Caring' should like this one, since he didn't provide a lemon for Sokka and Azula, I decided to take a crack at the pairing. I've decided to get use to writing stuff for Azula since neither of us really have written for her. But this is a little thing that came to mind and to get me back writing Fan Fictions again, Writers Block can really be a bitch. Anyways, hope you like it, The Photographer's Muse is 1/3 of the way done btw!**

"I'm coming, I'm coming," She grumbled as the door bell was rang for the 5th time in the last minute. Wrapping the sash of her robe around her, she quickly descended the stairs and opened the door to see her brother's friend standing on the porch. He wore a fur lined blue coat and jeans with a stupid wolf tail haircut, "Zuzu isn't here right now," Azula told him.

"Well he told me to meet him here," The bronze skinned teen told her.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, moving out of the doorway to let him in. He climbed the stairs to her brother's room as she shut the door. Azula went up the stairs and into her room, sitting in front of her golden vanity. Resuming where she left off, she grabbed the brush and ran it through her long silky black hair. She mumbled the number of strokes through her hair and moved on to the other side. When she shifted to her other side, she hissed in pain. Her back had been hurting all day and she tried to ignore it, but was failing. Setting her brush down, she walked down the hall to the bathroom, across from Zuko's room and searched the cupboard for some pain relievers. Azula reached up for the top shelf to see if the suspicious looking bottle was what she was looking for, but again felt the pain in her back and let out a groan of pain. "For Agni's sake," She whispered to herself.

Azula shut the cupboard and turned to see Sokka in the doorway of her brother's room, "Are you okay?"

She moved her bangs out of her face, "I'm perfectly _fine_." Azula tried to strut off like nothing was wrong, but her back pain began to radiate and she fell against the wall.

Sokka grabbed her and picked her up bridal style, much to her displeasure, "You _aren't_ alright, let me help you." She tried to struggle, but only felt more pain. He carried her back into her room and set her on her stomach. "What did you do to your back?"

"Nothing, just go back to Zuzu's room," Azula tried to push herself up on the bed, but Sokka pushed her back down.

"Will you just relax and accept some help for once?" He asked, "You are clearly in pain and I can help you."

Her eyebrow rose in confusion, "You can help me?"

Sokka nodded and got on the bed, his knees on either side of her waist, "Just relax and let me do this, I know what I'm doing. Now, where are feeling the most pain?"

"Mid to lower back," She mumbled against her blankets.

"Tell me when I got it," Sokka pressed his thumbs into her back and began massaging slowly. Azula felt immediate relief and moaned softly. "I'm guessing I got it?" She nodded as his thumbs worked at the pain. "Wow, you got a pretty big knot here. How long has then been causing you pain?"

Azula sighed in relief as he worked the pain, "About a week."

Sokka chuckled lightly, "Zuko is right, you really would rather go through unbearable pain than ask for help?"

"The pain isn't that bad," She said.

"I know…but you really put on a tough outer shell just like your brother. Is that why you don't date a lot of guys?" Sokka tried making casual talk.

Azula's golden eyes narrowed, "Did your Mother ever teach you to shut up?"

"My Mom is dead," He answered bluntly.

His hands went to her shoulders and she felt more of her tension melt away as he continued his massage, "I'm sorry…"

"It's fine," Sokka told her as his massage got a little rougher, eliciting a groan of pleasure from her. "I shouldn't have asked you any personal questions like that."

Azula felt the rare feeling of sorrow for what she said, usually everyone else's feelings never mattered, but for some reason she cared about his. "Can I ask you something?" He grunted in response as he continued his massage. "Do you think I'm attractive?"

He moved down from her shoulders to her upper back, "Why do you ask?"

"You brought up me not dating a lot of guys," She responded. Azula closed her eyes as she began to lower the last of her defenses. "It's not really my choice that guys don't date me…so I was wondering, do you think I'm attractive?"

His fingers went to her sides, only inches away from her breasts, "Well…once you get past the shell you put around yourself, then the wall, then the shield, then the very hard coating-"

"I get it," She mumbled, she tried to sound irritated but was in too much euphoria to really get mad.

He smiled as he continued down her body, "Once you get past all of that…is a very lonely girl. I do think if you put yourself out there more, you would be a very good catch for a guy. You need to show some sort of vulnerability, guys like to know that you need them as much as a girl wants a guy who is tough." Sokka removed his hands, "I don't mean to push any more boundaries here, but can you take off the top of this robe? This silk robe is making my hands slip." Azula strained her neck to give him a skeptical look. He put his hands up in defense, "I swear I'm not trying anything. I know not to try to feel up a Fire Bender." He got off her as she got off of the bed.

"Don't look," She warned him and he covered his eyes. Azula undid the sash around her waist and let the robe fall off of her, revealing her pale but smooth skin. Her arms covered her exposed chest, the only thing she wore were a pair of lacy red panties that left nothing to the imagination. Azula laid back down on the bed, her arms still covering her chest, "Okay, you can look." Sokka removed his hands and his jaw nearly dropped.

Sokka rubbed his eyes, as if trying to get the image from his head. He took his original position, hoping his position on her didn't give away how he was feeling. Sokka gently gathered her long hair and moving it to the side, tingles went down her spine when his fingers grazed her exposed skin. Looking down at her, he wiped his sweaty hands on his shirt and continued working on her lower back. Azula gasped, "Oh sorry. Did that hurt?"

Azula shook her head, "No…it felt good." She mumbled.

He leaned in next to her heard, "Sorry? I couldn't hear you."

"I said it-" She turned her head and realized how close she was too him. Azula look into his blue eyes and lost what she was going to say. The guy who she saw throw a boomerang at her brother and watched it come back and smack him in the face was doing this to her. Azula leaned in closer to him, closing her eyes but stopped when she felt something poke her. Her eyes opened and narrowed at him, "Is that your-" The front door opened and Sokka shot off the bed while Azula pulled her covers up against her chest.

"Sokka, you here?" Zuko called from downstairs. Sokka immediately left her room, shutting the door behind him.

"Yeah man, I'm up here," Sokka replied and went into his room. He sat down on Zuko's bed and took a relaxing sigh, trying to forget what just happened. Zuko came into the room with Mai following him.

"I hope you don't mind that Mai is joining us tonight," He said as he sat down on the bed while Mai slid across the bed, sitting against the wall and pulling out a magazine.

He shook his head, "No problem at all man. It's always great to see you Mai." She slightly lowered the magazine to glare at Sokka then went back to her magazine, "Good to know that you are as chatty as always."

Zuko tossed Sokka a controller as he turned everything on, "So do you think Aang will actually show up tonight?"

Sokka shook his head, "Ever since him and Katara had their whole 'one year anniversary' thing, they have been even more inseparable, it's just disgusting."

"That's what happens when you're in a relationship, a majority of your time goes to your girlfriend." Zuko felt Mai's eyes on him, "And that's by choice," He quickly added. "You want to spend all your time with them…then again, I shouldn't remind you."

"What happened between me and Suki doesn't matter anymore, I got over it," Sokka told him.

Zuko shot him a look, "Sokka you literally told me yesterday that you cried yourself to sleep."

"I cried because of a completely different reason!" Sokka argued, "I had just found out that my sister had done more than just regular sex with Aang and I couldn't get the image out of my mind." Again Mai looked away from her magazine, wondering how their conversation had gotten to that.

"Well, we all know you at least need to get laid. It has been a month since Suki moved away, find someone new," Zuko told him as he started the game.

Sokka rolled his eyes, "Like who? It's not like I have a line of girls waiting to date me." He saw something out of the corner of his eye and turned towards the open door but nothing was there. Shrugging, he went back to the game, ignoring the sound of Azula's door shutting again.

* * *

"No, you hang up first," Katara giggled, twirling a lock of her hair between her fingers, "No, _you_ hang up first." She giggled again, "I don't want to hang up either, that's why you should come over." Katara kicked her legs over the arm rest. "No, my Dad isn't here, it's just me and Sokka." A smile broke on her face as she continued to twirl her hair, "Oh, is that a promise?"

"Katara!" Sokka shouted from upstairs, "SHUT UP!"

"This is an A and B conversation Sokka," She yelled back, "C your way out please. Sorry Aang, Sokka is being an idiot. So when are you coming over? It better be soon." There was a knock on the front door, "Sokka get the door!"

"You're the one downstairs, you're closer," Sokka called.

Katara rolled her eyes and got up off the couch, "I'll see you when you get here Aang. How about we hang up at the same time, okay? 1…2…3," She ended the call and slid the phone back into her pocket. Another knock rapped from the door and she pulled the door open to a surprise. "Azula?" Katara didn't expect the brunette to ever be standing on her door step. "What do you want?"

"Relax, I'm not here for you Water Witch," Katara's eyes narrowed at her, "Where is your brother?"

She cocked an eyebrow, "My brother? You want my brother?"

Azula sighed, "Is he here or not?"

Katara motioned her hand towards the stairs and Azula strode into the house, Katara stared at her enemy as she shut the door. Azula quickly went up the stairs and looked around the second floor. She guessed the room that had music playing in it was his. Azula walked in to see Sokka on his computer, "Who was it?" He turned to see Azula standing in his door way, "Azula!?" Sokka fell out of his chair and backed up against the wall as she shut the door. "Are you here to kill me?!"

"You've been avoiding me," She set down her bag, "I don't like that you know."

"Well the last time we talked you looked like you were going to kill me," Sokka said.

"Usually I don't let Zuzu's friends mount me, said rude things to me and then nearly dry hump me," She hissed. "So I'm sorry if I seemed 'like I was going to kill you'. Now, I need your help."

Sokka gave her a confused look, "You came here for _my_ help?"

"Yes, you need to give me another massage," Azula demanded, sitting on his bed. "My back is still hurting me."

He got up from the floor, "You came all the way here to just get a massage?"

"Or I could turn you into ash," A small blue flame appeared in her hand as she glanced back towards him.

"One massage coming up," His voice cracked as he made his way over to the bed, sitting behind her on the bed. "Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere, just do it," She told him. Sokka started at her shoulders, but felt her bra in her way. Before he could ask, "Go ahead."

His fingers began to tremble slightly, "Are you sure?" Azula nodded. Sokka's fingers went down to the hem of her shirt as she lifted her arms up and he pulled her shirt off, tossing it to the side. She reached back and tried to unsnap her bra, but couldn't. Sokka took it as signal for him to help, with one hand he unsnapped her bra for her. Her eyes peaked over at him as she pushed the straps off of her shoulders and let it fall to the ground. "Do you want to lie on the bed or…"

"Just do it," She sternly told him, which he obliged and started on her shoulders. Azula moaned softly and rolled her neck as she let his fingers work their magic. With a lighter room, Sokka could see the sun reflect off of Azula's skin and the crescent shaped scar on her right arm.

"How did you get that scar on your arm?" Sokka finally asked, she turned her head slightly towards him. "Oh sorry, I just thought I would make small talk and try not to make this awkward…you know, aside from the part with you being topless in my room."

Azula scowled, "You really try too hard to be funny you know…"

"No talking then? Super," Sokka dug deeper into her shoulders, her head lolled back. He did his best not to look down at her breasts and looked towards his window.

"I got it when I was 10," She opened her eyes to look at him, he looked down at her golden pools. "Me and Zuzu were in some sort of fight, we've had so many I can barely remember ones from last week…I was chasing him for some reason and he hopped over a chain link fence. When I tried to follow, my arm got caught on an exposed metal wire. He didn't even take another step and turned back to get me. When I had to get my stitches, he was right there holding my hand through it."

Sokka smiled, "Why do you two fight so much?"

"Because that's what brother and sister do, don't you and Katara do that?"

He shrugged as he went lower, "Katara and I have a very love hate relationship. We get along most of the time, but when it gets to the point when I'm coming in between her and Aang, she's kind of like you." Her eyes narrowed at him, "I'm kidding…see? We're getting along, just don't try to kill me."

"Can I ask you something?" He nodded, "Why haven't you even tried to sneak a peek at my chest yet?"

"The image a fiery death if I look below your mouth keeps popping into my head," He told her. "As much as I would like to look, facing death against the best Fire Bender in school isn't worth it."

Azula mentally cursed, she wasn't very good at this. All her time spent by herself and training did really leave her time to find out how to know how guys worked. "I thought I was making it obvious by coming over here and wanting you to give me a massage again and that I'm topless."

"Wait, so you're trying to seduce me?" Sokka tried not to laugh, but a smile broke through.

Her left hand gripped his left leg, "Do you think it's funny that I'm seducing someone?"

"No! Not at all," He awkwardly laughed, "I'm actually kind of flattered. So you want me to be your boyfriend?"

"Don't look too much into it," Azula reached up and kissed him, which he returned. His hands went around and cupped her breasts, she inhaled sharply against his mouth.

"You promise to not burn me for keep going?" He mumbled against her lips.

Azula dug her nails in the back of his head as she kissed him again, "No promises." His hands traveled to her back again and pressed into her lower back, her head fell back on his shoulder while he kissed her neck. Sokka's hands went down to her waist band and went around to the front and carefully unbuttoning them, still unsure how far she was willing to go. She raised her hips up and he pulled her jeans off, she was wearing those red lacy panties she wore the week before. He moved and put her on the bed and stood in front of the bed. Sokka hooked his fingers in her underwear and pulled them off, tossing them with the other pieces of clothes. Gazing over her naked body, Sokka couldn't help but be entranced with how beautiful she looked. She had average sized breasts and a very nice body, everything about her body was completely taken care of like a Princess. Not a single hair out of place and not a single hair in her nether regions. Azula began to cover herself up, "Why are you staring at me?"

Sokka pulled off his shirt, "I'm sorry, I was just admiring your body." He undid his jeans and almost fell getting them off, making Azula rolled her eyes at him. Finally getting on the bed, he crawled between her legs and placed a kiss on the top of her slit, making her throw her head back onto his pillows.

He licked her slit from bottom to top, her hips started to move against his mouth, "Sokka," She moaned. Sokka was surprised to actually hear his real name come from her mouth, but continued. Using his fingers, he spread her pedals to reveal her moist entrance and lapped up her essence. Azula let out soft moans as her legs went around his neck. She ran one hand through his hair while biting her finger to stop her from making too much noise. Sokka prodded her entrance with two fingers at first, by the sounds of her gasp, he was doing well so far. He slowly pushed them in and pulled them out as she thrashed around, "More, more," Azula breathed. He didn't know if it was because of the position he was at, but he could have sworn he saw a smile on her face. "Put it in," She told him. He was taken back a little, her voice didn't have the usual demanding tone to it, it was more submissive.

"Are you sure? I don't have a condom."

"It's fine," Azula reassured him, "Please." Sokka pulled down his boxers, his erection pointing directly at her. Her eyes went wide when she saw his length, he was at least 9 inches. She took him in her hand and placed him at her entrance, he pushed and slid into her slick walls. Azula's breathing hitched while Sokka groaned while her sleeve tightly gripped him. She wasn't a virgin, but she obviously hadn't had anyone as big as Sokka. He couldn't wait for her to tell him if she was ready, he had to move. Sokka pulled out and thrusted back in, her head going back in pleasure and her bottom lip between her teeth. Her hands went up his arms and around his neck, pulling him down to a kiss as he continued to thrust into her. "Harder," She growled as she fiercely kissed him. Sokka thrusted into her harder, their skin connected with an audible smack. He grabbed her wrists and held them behind her head as he went faster, her eyes squeezed shut as she moaned loudly in pleasure. "Sokka, more, please." Azula pleaded.

His hot breath against her neck drove her wild and brought her closer, her walls squeezing him even tighter, "I'm so close," Sokka groaned. With no answer on whether to pull out or not, he continued to his much needed orgasm. "Oh Spirits Azula," Sokka clutched the sheets as his seed shot deep into her, bringing her to her own orgasm. He held her close as they both came down from their highs, Sokka kissed her softly on the lips. "I _really _needed that."

"It was okay," She simply stated.

Sokka smiled and held her close, "Oh no, I've seen the different side of Azula, you can't get away with saying that. I know you enjoyed it."

"You tell anyone what I said and I'll make sure you can never use that thing again," She told him as she started to put her clothes back on.

"I thought you were great too," Sokka smiled, putting his arms under his head and sighing in relief.

* * *

Katara nuzzled her head against Aang's chest as they watched TV. "You know Aang," Katara rubbed his chest, "My Dad won't be home for a while and we could go up to my room…"

"No way Katara," Aang said, "The last time you said that, your Dad came in to see my cuffed to your bed while you were 'getting something to drink'."

"It wasn't like I could walk back in with just my panties on and tell him that we're busy," Katara defended herself.

They both turned to the stairs when they heard Sokka's door open and both him and Azula came down the stairs. Azula straightened her shirt, "Thank you for the massage, I'm going to need another one later so be at my house at 9." She told him.

Sokka opened the door for her, "Sounds good to me." He took her chin in between his thumb and fore finger and kissed her. She briefly returned it before pulled back, her eyes motioning for him to look behind him, he saw his sister and Aang staring at them. "I'll see you later." She walked down the path and he shut the door, fully turning towards Aang and Katara. "What?"

"Azula?...Really?" Aang asked.

Sokka just smiled, "She just wanted a massage man…I just provided a happy ending."

**-TEB18**


End file.
